(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a bike brake clamp, and more particularly, to an assembly of a first brake arm, a second brake arm, a joint plate, and a pilot plate all sheet metal molded by press.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 6 of the accompanying drawings, a bike brake clamp generally available in the market includes a first brake arm 11 and a second brake arm 12 made of metal molded by press adapted with a return spring 13, a central screw 14, and an adjustment screw 15. Both brake arms 11, 12 are pivoted to each other with the central screw 14 penetrating through both brake arms 11, 12. After a certain time of use, both brake arms 11, 12 are not necessarily subject to the same extent of force applied resulting in poor braking results. Many countries are now practicing stricter requirements of the braking effects and tests.